


Rollercoaster

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Ian and Mickey meet at an amusement park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rollercoaster

It’d probably be really cute if Ian and Mickey went to two different schools that just so happen to be having a field trip to an amusement park on the same day.

And Ian’s friends would drag him to the tallest, fastest, scariest, shit-your-pants roller coaster at the park, while Mickey is already in line by himself after begging his friends to go and being called fucking insane.

By some odd cosmic occurrence, Ian turns out to be the odd one out of the pairs of his pals, so he gets shoved in with the only other single person riding. And the kid looks like one of those adrenaline/g force junkies, practically bouncing in his seat and grinning at Ian…until he sees that Ian looks white as snow and is gripping tightly to the harness that was just locked over his chest haphazardly by the teenaged worker. Actually, he looks like he’s about to have a panic attack, or a stroke and pass out.

So Mickey kind of introduces himself, holding out his hand to get the kid from white-knuckling the handles.

"Relax. Breathe," he assures weakly, "it’ll be over before you know it."

Ian laughs nervously, then actually shrieks as they lurch forward and start making their way up the first hill; the clacking of the car on the track barely audible over the excited screams of the crazy enthusiasts. Mickey reminds Ian to breathe slowly, and watches him struggle to keep from hyperventilating as they get higher and higher. They’re running out of visible track, and they can see the whole park. Ian thanks every deity he can think of that he can’t see how far away they are from the ground….but it could also be he has his eyes shut so tight they might stay that way for the rest of his life if he survives this.

Then he feels a hand latch onto his and fingers lace between his own, holding firmly. Ian grips the other boy’s hand for dear life as the coaster slides agonizingly slow over the peak and then let’s physics do the rest, sending them flying at the speed of holyfuckingshitshitomgomg.

Ian has his eyes closed the whole time, as they spin and twist and turn and loop. The eardrum shattering, face splitting wind and the way his stomach flops around inside him and jostles his other organs are almost bearable because he can feel Mickey’s hand in his. The boy next to him is yelling and laughing and clearly having the best time ever, that Ian almost wants to open his eyes just to see the look of pure joy on his face. So he does, and NOPE BAD IDEA! But it was sort of worth it when Mickey looked over at him with the cutest grin for a hot second.

And even though they’re being flung every which way, Mickey doesn’t even dare let his fingers loosen around Ian’s. He just keeps holding his hand and even lifts his arm up and waves it around, which makes Ian laugh. He doesn’t even realize the ride is over and coming to a stop in the same place they had left two minutes before.

So with messy hair and shaky limbs, they climb out of their car and head to the exit, giggly and trying to catch their breath. And they sort of don’t realize they never stopped holding hands until it’s time to get on their respective buses at the end of the day.


End file.
